Someday
by star1215
Summary: Okay long story short Lydia may secretly carry a tourch for her long time friend Draco Malfoy but she can't let him know...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

If you have any suggestions, tips, or comments feel free to give them to me.

**Day:**_ July 31 _

_All I can see is black. The darkness ahead of me quickens my pulse. I'm being chased and can feel leaves crunch under my bare feet. I didn't know that I had walked upon something dangerous. I was drawn towards the light I had so desperately looked for. Now I was running fast away from what I didn't know. I had been in detention now I was lost being chased and hoping I was headed in the right direction. The pounding of the hunter seemed to be getting closer. Is this death? Will I die in the forest like an animal? The thing that's hunting me is now upon me. I can feel heat and lots of it. Turning to face, what I'm sure will kill me,_ I wake up and I'm lying in my bed, but it felt real. Everything felt real to me, the leaves, and the sweat from running and the heat most of all felt real.

I start to realize the room is hot and I could feel a lot of air space between me and the person next to me. His hair shined in the moonlight, against my light blue sheets. It's been three summers since I had last slept next to him. I couldn't fall asleep; our bodies seem to radiant heat making laying there worse. Every time I closed my eyes I could feel the heat as it slowly consumes me. _I can't take it!_ I got out of bed and looked at him. _He almost seems to be..._ I trail off knowing he couldn't be normal or at least a decent person. He was after all Draco Malfoy and I couldn't change that. Regrettably I was one of a few who truly knew him from childhood. The only time he didn't drive me mad was when he was asleep. Too bad you couldn't live life asleep then maybe things would be better. I decided to sit in a chair in my room. I fell asleep slowly. I felt my body being lifted out of the chair and for a few seconds I seem to be floating. I open my eyes to see the dawn of the day and a crow outside my window. Almost an omen to mean my day is doomed. Light blue cotton comes up softly around my form quickly taking me back to sleep. A curtain is drawn and I feel I'm imagining things but don't care as green flashes escape my sight.

knock "Lydia open up!" knock

I awake to the sound of my mother's voice. I'm no longer in the chair but in my bed. I look at the clock and realize I've slept most of the day away. It was already two in the afternoon. This was a bad beginning to a long day.

**Time: **_5:30 p.m._

"Yeah, the party starts in 30 minutes." I said sitting down in a chair. "Draco is so lame Cata. All he talks about is potions and Quidditch. Ugh...why do our families have to be friends? I wish you were here we'd have fun." I looked up to find my door opening. "Let me call you later." I hung up my cell phone as Draco came strolling through the now open door. He perched himself on my dresser.

"What's that in your hand?" he sneered.

"A cell phone, Cata gave it to me for my birthday." I said.

"Your mudblood friend gave you that contraption for your birthday present? And you like it?" He said moving from my dresser back to the doorway.

"Don't call Cata that name! Of course I like it; she spent a lot of money and time to get it for me!" I said as I neared the now vacant dresser. "Plus I like using it!" I said.

"You're almost worse than Wesley. You hang out with mudbloods and have muggle things everywhere." He stated disgusted.

Anger started to swell inside of me. I felt something metallic and cool beneath my fingers. "Well at least I'm not a brat who cringes at every little thing." I said then my hand mirror went flying through the air towards Draco's head. It met the door and shattered against the impact.

Draco merely laughed at the action done in vain. "Is that all you can do?" he asked mockingly. Rage seemed to be a demon blinding me. I felt something hard and slightly heavy underneath my palm. I threw the book at him. The pale boy caught it and started to open it. To my horror I realized that I'd just thrown my journal at him. I was stupid to leave it out in the first place. "Stop it! Stop reading that!" I yelled at him.

"You want something to scream and yell about? Here!" Draco began to tare pages out of the book. I started to scream for bloody murder as pieces hit the floor. Audrey and Narcissa came running into the room. "What's going on here?" shouted Audrey above my screams. In seconds her cold fingers were over my mouth muffling the screams. Ten minutes later I calmed down. Neither Draco nor I spoke a word about the question. "I think we should leave. I'll talk to you later, Audrey." Narcissa said as she pulled Draco out of the room. After they disappeared down the hallway Audrey turned to me and said "You broke an antique hand mirror, Lydia." She turned and left the room. This was a rare time when she was cold to me, but she was my mother and she was upset.

I got up and took my time picking up the pieces of my former journal. There were entries from when I was eight and Draco was almost human. To my joy the most current entries were safe and unread.

"I guess we're not having the party any more." said a voice above my head. I looked up to see the male version of myself looking down on me.

"Layton don't tell me you're disappointed." I said returning to my task. "He just went to far this time. He pushed things and I-I did what I had to do."

"Well next time choose a different night. I was going to try and talk to Blaise tonight." my twin said as he went and sat on my bed. Crash, my cat, came up to him immediately begging for attention. The pieces of paper tried to escape my fingers. I put the pieces on the dresser. I crossed the room and sat opposite of my brother and cat.

"So you were going to talk to Blaise about what?" I inquired

"Just to see if he wanted to come over before school starts. Maybe play a pratice game of Quidditch and other things." Layton said ignoring my gaze.

Layton would never tell me if he liked someone but I could guess just as easily about who he liked. He was also the only person that ever really calmed me down.

"Layton?" I asked as he looked up at me from petting Crash's stomach. "How do you think things will go when the war comes?" I looked him directly in the eyes.

"Don't worry you and I will always be safe." he said like an older brother. Truth to be told he was _only _five minutes older than me. He was born on the fifteenth of July. I on the other hand was born on the sixteenth. "What's wrong?" he said interrupting my thoughts.

"Well, I just have a bad feeling about everything that's been going on lately. I'm just so worried about everything I can't sleep. I know I shouldn't worry but I just can't help it. I'm actually scared to return to Hogwarts, Layton." I said.

Finally someone knew why I hadn't been myself over the past month. Cata had caught on some during her visit but knew better than push for answers. Layton shimmed himself across, the queen size, bed to me. He hugged me tightly and said "Don't worry Cata and I'll be there to help you." When he released me from the embrace he said "Let's go see if we can get some food. I'm hungry and I left Lawrence downstairs." Layton said referring to our older brother.

Lawrence was three years older than us and had been out of Hogwarts for almost two years. He was pretty much the family's golden boy. Slytherin house was his, perfect, good grades to boot, and captain of the house's Quidditch team. Layton was anything but our brother. First off he did not end up in Slytherin; Layton was actually in Ravenclaw while I was stuck in Slytherin by myself. He didn't like Quidditch and choose to sing in the school chorus. He did get good grades but was not a perfect, neither was I. Needless to say Lawrence had set us up to be failures in our parent's eyes. We head down the hall took a right down to the staircase, and one left into the dinning room. All the decorations for the party were gone but dinner had been set out for the family.

"Good you two are just in time for dinner to start." said Norton, my father

Layton and I took our seats across from Lawrence in the middle of the table. Layton was seated towards our father's end of the table while I sat towards our mother's end of the table. We sat silently eating our dinner. The scrape of the utensils against the dishes were the only noise that filled the cold room. After fifteen minutes of silence my father broke it by saying "That was quiet a noise you made young lady. I could hear you from my study. Is there anything you have to say for yourself?"

"It was my journal." I whispered while staring at the near half eaten food.

"Tomorrow I'll have to smooth things over because of what you did."

"It was my journal he tore up." I said in a normal tone.

"That doesn't make a difference you're going to have to apologize for everything you caused to go wrong tonight, young lady." Norton finished saying. I couldn't respond knowing that duty to my family had bound me to keep quite. Dinner continued with idle discussion on current events. I mainly remained silent and left the table after the meal was complete. In my room I placed the torn pieces of paper in an old scarf I never used and swore to put the pages back together. When that was done I looked around for glass from the mirror, that seemed to gone. My house elf Lyfe must have cleaned the mess, while I was at dinner. A knock came at the door and I knew which family member it was. "Lawrence, I don't need a lecture right now." I said opening the door a fraction.

"Lydia, I won't lecture you but I do have something I need to tell. Please let me come in." he said. I hated to admit it but he'd lecture me than tell me something my parents would not tell me.

"Okay fine." I said as I opened the door to allow entrance into the room. He took a seat in one of the chairs that occupied the room. I sat on the edge of my bed with Crash in my lap for comfort.

"Lydia, you should not have made a spectacle of the family like that. You need to be careful with how you represent yourself. It was almost disgraceful..." Lawrence continued to lecture me while I was busy petting Crash. After ten minutes of being lectured I said "Lawrence, Draco isn't the golden boy like you. He went too far and instead of doing things right I act hastily. I'll do better to control my temper. Now what is it that you need to me?" I said not even looking him in the eye.

"Well I actually need you to keep a secret for me." I nodded my head in response as he continued. "I-I did something that someone in our family needs to know. I got married about two weeks ago and haven't told a soul." He said. My head spun with excitement and curiosity. "What's her name? Did you knock her up or something?" I said

"No I didn't knock her up. I married my girlfriend I've had since fifth year at school. Her name if you recall is Renee Matheson. I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't wait until next June to marry her." he said

"You know Audrey and Norton are going to kill you, Lawrence. You're lucky though that she comes from a pure blood family. They'll probably go easy on you. You could invite her here and tell her that you haven't told your family. If she's present they're less likely to make a scene over the news." I said trying to sound mature at the news he'd just told me. I felt a sick satisfaction at knowing a secret about the family golden boy. Lawrence just smiled at me. "I hope you realize that some day you may feel the same way and marry just because you want to. Also go easy on Draco he does to some extent like you." With that said my brother patted me on the shoulder and left the room. I put Crash on the bed, grabbed my pajamas and got ready for bed. Half an hour later I was lying in bed wide awake. "This isn't going to be easy." I said to Crash, who was sleeping curled up happily. I laid there until sleep took me away from the real world.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Day: **_August 1_

I awoke to a flash of green light coming form my fireplace and a boy cursing loudly. I sat up fully aware that someone had just entered my room through the floo system. I turned on the lamp and glanced at the clock which read 1:30a.m. The figure stood still at the fireplace I could see a zipped up jacket with a hood that hid his face. He was also wearing sky blue boxers and a pair of slippers. He walked across the room and sat on the edge of my bed. Crash woke up and walked over to him waiting to be petted. "What _made _you think this would be a good time to come over?" I sneered rather sleepily. He just smiled and pulled off the hood of his jacket. "Crap what happened this time?" I asked fully awake and shocked at the sight before me. Fresh cuts that looked like slashes adorned his face, along with a black eye and a split lip appeared in front of me. I just stared not fully able to comprehend the sight.

Then finally he said in a shaky voice "I went for a walk when a werewolf came out and attacked me. I got into the house before things got worse." A silence fell after that statement. I got out from beneath my covers and examined the damage closer.

"These don't look that deep I could have Lawrence fix them." Turning his face side to side to make sure I hadn't missed anything. "I have cream for the bruises." I said walking off into the bathroom. _Go easy on Draco he does to some extent like you, _repeated in my head as I searched for the cream. Upon reentering my room I found the figure lying on one side of my bed and Crash curled up next to him. Draco lifted his head when I got close to him. "Lydia, I don't deserve such things." He said calmly. "I know you don't." I said "Now lay still while I put this on your face." The cream felt cool on my fingers. I started to apply it to the worse bruises.

"Why didn't you go to Pansy for this?" I said

"She isn't use to having me come over for help." he said

"I suppose you'll be dating her again this year. I've got my sights set on someone in seventh year, so you won't have to worry about me." I said casually.

"I haven't thought about it but you're right I'll probably be with her this year." he said glumly.

"Draco, it's not like we...You just like Pansy because she's like a kitten in your lap! We just tolerate each other for our family's sake." I said trying not to show what I really felt.

"I guess we'll never really go beyond hate." He said a little dryly

"Finished, you want me to go get Lawrence now?" I asked hoping to leave the room.

"No! We'll get him in the morning. I'm sleepy and want to go to sleep." he said

"Fine." I said turning away from him to return the cream to the bathroom. When I returned this time Draco was underneath the covers already falling asleep. I simply knew this was how things were going to be with us; it was simply a love/hate thing. I went to my side of the bed and slide under the covers turning my back to him. Suddenly I felt him turn towards me and wrap an arm around me, pulling me close. I noticed that he hadn't taken off his jacket but decide to leave well enough alone. Apart of me remember this Draco the innocent one that need help. It was almost like when we were little and he'd come over but those years were long gone. The clock read 2:10a.m. and I let the warmth take me to sleep.

**Time: **_6:30 a.m._

The early morning light streamed through the window. Rays landed on my face waking me up. I tried to moving but quickly realized Draco was holding on to me tighter than before. "Draco." I said with all the honey I could muster. He grumbled and his eyes fluttered slightly. "Draco, could you let me go, please." I said even sweeter this time. He mumbled something I didn't catch and let go. "I'll be right back with Lawrence." I said putting on my robe. Walking out the door into the hallway I made my way towards my brother's room. I was getting ready to knock when the door disappeared and was replaced by my brother. "You're up early, Bear." he said using an old nickname.

"Yeah, I need your help, Rabbit." I said not making eye contact with him. He was wearing shorts and a tank top. He held socks and trainers in his hands. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall towards my room. We entered the room and Draco was sitting up in bed looking a little dazed. "Can you make those disappear?" I said looking up hopeful to Lawrence. "Well...I can fix it but you need to be more careful. These are more serious than those bruises you use to show up with, Draco."

"Can we just get this done?" He demanded.

"Yeah." said Lawrence. One trip to the library and a several flicks of the wand later Draco looked as pale as ever. There was no sign of the scratches and the bruises were completely healed. Lawrence left the room without a word to either of us and no questions were asked.

"You'd better get going." I said more to the carpet then him

"I don't deserve such things, Lydia." Draco said in an almost tender voice.

"I know you don't." I said as he walked over the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames. I looked at the now empty bed and decide to go shower and get ready for a day of torture.

**Time:** _8:00a.m._

"Audrey, I don't see why we have to have lunch with Narcissa and Draco at _their_ house." I said putting scrambled eggs in my mouth.

"They invited us to show no hard feelings about yesterday's fiasco." said my mother sternly.

"But _why_ _did you agree to have __**me **__stay behind._ I wasn't even _asked_ if I wanted to go over for lunch let alone **one week**." I said trying to emphasis everything I needed to.

Audrey turned to me and grasped both of my hands in hers. Then looking me in the eye she said "Having connects good ones or bad ones are important in times _like_ these Lydia. You're staying to prove you and Draco _can get along_. You may very well be _marrying_ **him** in a couple of years." After three years of a supposed arranged marriage I hadn't fully grasped the idea. The marriage of Draco Malfoy was between Pansy and me. Frankly I'd been hoping Pansy would win out in the end but it still hadn't been decide. I also knew by Audrey's tone of voice arguing was going to get me nowhere. I ate the rest of the time throwing pleading looks toward Layton. He merely smiled at each of these. Just before I was ready to excuse myself from the table Layton finally said "Mother wouldn't it be a good idea for me to come with Lydia. I would make sure she wouldn't kill Draco." Audrey sat there in silence for a few moments. "That might be a good idea. I'll owl Narcissa right away." She then left the room quickly.

**Time: **_11:30a.m._

"Useless. This whole trip is useless." I said shoving random clothes into my endless trunk. I loved this trunk because it never got full. Cata had said it was like something out a movie called _Mary Poppins_. I was never sure what she was talking about. Layton walked through the door casually. "Have you got alerter motives for coming? Perchance to see certain persons, while we're there?" I asked in response to his amused face.

"Well they are friends and it's my duty to keep you company!" he said

"Layton, like I said before I'm worried about going to school this year. Mother isn't making anything better by forcing Draco and I together." I said

"Bear, like I said don't worry Cata and I will look after you. Mother just wants us to be in good standings with everyone in case You-Know-Who should start killing whole families again. Also she wants what's best for us. Sadly for you that means Draco Malfoy." he said trying to sound older yet sympathetic at the same time. I looked at him and said "I guess we should get going. After all we both need to find husbands." Layton just rolled his eyes and walked out. I picked up Crash and hugged him. "I'll miss Crash baby." I said to him. Then I asked Lyfe to come and bring my trunk downstairs. When I arrived Layton and my mother were standing waiting for me. Layton's trunk was already sent ahead, just as mine would also be sent ahead.

**Time: **_12:00p.m._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

If you have any suggestions, tips, or comments feel free to give them to me because I'm starting to feel discouraged by not having any. Also if you notice anything that you feel needs attention let me know. Well not that it matters but chapter 3 for you pleasure.

**Time: **_12:00p.m._

I'm now staring down at a garden salad. Layton is seated on my right, while my mother is at the end on my left. Draco is seated comfortably across from me. Oddly enough our outfits match. Draco was wearing a long sleeve white t-shirt with dark washed jeans. I was wearing a white lacey tank top with jeans. I would never point out to Draco that I'd bought those jeans at a famous muggle store in London. The salad disappeared and was replaced by garlic roasted chicken breasts with mashed potatoes. Lunch was basically a silent affair. It was sixty minutes of utensils scrapping across ceramic plates followed by the sipping of drinks. We then proceed to the living room. This time I sat between Layton and Draco, across from Narcissa and Audrey. "I'm sorry about last night." I said more to the carpet then Mrs. Malfoy.

"I had talked with Draco. Mainly on how he should treat girls. Lydia, you'll be staying next to Draco's rooms in the east wing. Layton will be staying in the west wing by the library." she said ignoring my statement. "Draco, take Lydia to her rooms. Daryl will show Layton to his rooms." the blonde just sat and nodded at his mother' instructions. I stood and headed toward the hallway. Layton and the pale one joined me. It was a silent and tedious walk to my room. The thing I hated about staying next to him was that we shared a bathroom. The blonde always took too much time to groom and primp. Also he never left me any counter space or room for my shampoo and soap in the shower. At age ten I started to believe he did this on purpose and by age thirteen I knew it was true. "Why is Layton staying in the west wing?" I asked as we neared our rooms.

"We haven't cleared it for company. Mother usually puts stuff for storage in that particular room."

"Couldn't you just get your servants or house elves to clear it out before dinner, so Layton could stay in it?" I asked knowing he wouldn't have a proper answer to this question.

"Some of the things in there can't be moved because they're broken or will break if moved hastily." he said rather quickly. We were now standing outside my room. I looked at Draco then opened the door and quickly slammed it in his face. "Bloody hell! Lydia! What was that for?" he asked

"You actually need a reason." I answered as more swearing was shouted at the door, who I think didn't mind. A part of me was hoping to break his nose but another part didn't really want it broken. I pushed these thoughts away as I surveyed the room. The walls were sky blue with black trimming; the floors were cherry wood, a tall fireplace took up one wall, a large window on the other wall, the furnishing were a stained dark pine, lastly my bed was a queen size which had a flowery blue duvet cover and neatly set on the nightstand were wild flowers. The room was cozier than it had been in previous years. My trunk and other belongs sat at the foot of the bed. I went up and found that everything had been emptied out of the trunk. No doubt a house elf had put away my things and brought up the wild flowers. The cursing outside of my room had stopped and I heard footsteps retreating down the hall towards Draco's room. It was time to go and see how Layton was fairing now that I had Draco taken care of and my things were stowed away safely.

I walked carefully out of the room hoping no one heard me leave, not that it mattered. It took about ten minutes to get to the center of the mansion and another ten to get where Layton's rooms were. I gentility knocked on the door. A flushed Layton came running to answer the door. "Lydia, come in." he said as I was pulled in the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked confused by the rush of things.

"Well I just got a letter that said Blaise would be staying here this week."

"Did he send you the letter or something?"

"Well I sent one to him saying I'd be here this week. I didn't expect him to respond but look." he said shoving the letter in my hands. Sure enough the writing was Blaise's and it was addressed to Layton.

"You happy now?" I said sarcastically

"Very much indeed." he said

We passed the rest of the afternoon talking about the school year to come and the possible out come of the war. It was troubling to think about the war but it need to be done. Soon the clock in the room read 4:30p.m.

"I should go clean up before dinner." I said heading towards the door.

"Yeah, though I wonder why your boyfriend hasn't visited us today." he said

"I'm sure he was busy making plans to kill me and he's not my boyfriend!" I said walking out the door.

Halfway down the hall I ran head first into the boy. "Where've you been all afternoon?" he said pulling me up by my wrist. It was meant to be helpful but was painful instead.

"I've been hiding in Layton's room all afternoon." I said

"Blaise is coming and I need to you to help keep me company." he said pulling me along the hall towards our rooms.

"I thought he was friend." I said trying to release my wrist from his death grip. "Could you let go of me! I know where we're going and if you keep holding me that tight I'll bruise!" This statement made him hold tighter and pull harder.

"You'll keep me company and not question things." he said pulling so hard this time that we both went down and met the rug. It was at this time I smelled alcohol on him. I couldn't place the kind it was but knew he had something strong to drink. "Dam you, Draco!" I knew not to say this but I couldn't help it. I quickly got up and tried to sprint down the hall. Draco caught me quickly and opened the door to his room pushing me inside. This couldn't end well for either of us.

"Lydia shut it. I'm in..." his face started to contort oddly. He made his way for the bathroom and within seconds I could hear him retracting. I knew I should use this as a way to go and lock myself in my rooms away from him until dinner. I entered the bathroom and side stepped past him rushing in my room. The door was easy to lock; I slide down against the door. Draco was still throwing up for a good five minutes. I heard the _whooshing_ of the toilet and a soft knock at the door. "Go away!" I shouted.

"Lydia, come on I'm not going to hurt you, you know that." said Draco softly trying to get his way.

"You were drunk the other night at my house before the party. That's why your mother dismissed my apology." A silence followed. I pushed myself away from the door and locked the hall door. I was trapped in my room with a drunken dragon stewing outside it. I laid down on my bed whishing to be anywhere but in this mansion. I started to remember things from when we were little. Life was simpler before either of us had started to grow up and before the idea of an arranged marriage. The clock ticked by and I paid it no attention, I was lost in my thoughts of the past, present, and future. Suddenly there was loud knocking coming from the bathroom. I snapped out of my dazed state to see the clock read 6:00p.m. Dinner was ready and I was going to be late. "I'm getting ready." I said knowing who was waiting for me. I put on a green and silver shirt keeping my jeans on; it was the first and easiest thing to put on. I unlocked the door and pulled it open. Draco's knuckles were turning red from knocking so hard. "We don't want to keep them waiting." I said rushing past him and out to the hall. I quickly entered the dinning room and took my seat next to Layton. Draco entered quickly after me. Blaise was seated across from Layton while Draco took his across from me. Narcissa was quietly waiting while we seated ourselves, her lips pressed firmly together into a frown. Not a word was said as fresh steaming bread appeared on the table along with chicken soup. When the soup and bread were gone duck with mint jelly and mixed veggies became the main course, desert was chocolate pudding. The whole the three boys began to talk about various things. I tuned them out not wanting to hear the conversation repeat in my head later. Narcissa dismissed us from the dinning while she retired to her rooms for the evening.

**Time: **_10:30p.m._

It's been two hours since dinner was over and we're playing a partner version of wizard's chess. I'm on the winning though I'm not putting in much input. Layton can win easily against Draco and Blaise. "I'm bored!" said Draco as Layton moved his piece into a winning position. I merely stared at the board waiting for something to happen. "I think I'm going to go to bed." I said after five minutes of waiting to see if anything was going to happen. "I'll go with you, since we're next to each other." said Draco as Layton's chess piece went to make the winning move. We left the sitting room and head for the hallway leading to our rooms. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Draco said once out of earshot of the room.

"You never do but you just can't help but screw things up." I said keeping my gaze away from him.

"I would never-"

"Don't say things we know aren't true." I said cutting him off.

"Lydia, the war's coming and we both know what might and might not happen."

"You don't think I worry about that and dying everyday. I don't even want to go back to school because I know I can't be protected there. I know what's going to happen and you can't help me because it's going to happen no matter what we do." I stormed off down the hall and into my room. Today was turning out worse than yesterday and was more emotionally draining. I changed into a pair of shorts and a matching tank top. I flung myself onto my bed and quickly turned off the light hoping I wouldn't be bothered until the next day. Minutes later I heard the shower turn on; I rolled over and laid on my back staring at the ceiling. After about ten minutes the water stopped; Draco opened the door to his room but didn't close it. Five minutes passed before I heard the door close and mine opened in return. Draco came to my side and placed the covers over me before he went to the other side and slipped under them. "I hate you so much." I murmured as he pulled me to the middle of the bed. "You should." was his response. The air space never seemed to last very long between us, especially since he kept closing the gap. I was drifting slowly into the slumber I desperately wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Reasons for this taking so long 1) I have a life beyond a computer, 2) I was wollowing in self-pity, and 3) I was tired most of the time. Okay could someone just please say 'I like it' or 'It sucks I'm not reading it again'. I'd appreciate either one. Okay on with the show.

**Day: **_August 2_

_Its late fall and the trees, surrounding the lake, are bare. I stand at the edge of the lake in the down pour of the late afternoon. My clothes have become a second skin from standing there so long. A song of lullaby has put me in a daze; I move slowly towards the shallow part of the lake. The song stops as I enter knee deep into the murky water. My body starts to go numb and the icy water seems distance. I feel drawn to go deeper into the water. I'm waist deep and about to make the plunge into the water when I force I don't recognize pulls me back and out of the water. It's yelling telling me to go hide. I run into the Forbidden Forest looking for somewhere to hide. Then just ahead of me I spy a hollowed bottom of a tree; it looks big enough for me to hide in. I dash up the tree and squeeze myself into it finding a place to hide and out of the rain. I close my eyes and let the drops from my hair trickle down my face. When I open my eyes _I staring at blue sheets and an open window; the smell of eggs and pancakes greet me. I rolled over and to my surprise meet the rug yet again. Draco was laughing at my rude awaking. "What time is it?" I asked walking over and sitting down across from him.

"It's twelve in the afternoon." he said after swallowing a mouth full of eggs.

"Aren't you hot?" I asked taking the second plate full of eggs and pancakes.

"Yes, I am, glad you finally admit that I'm hot." he said puffing up his ego one comment at a time. Draco was wearing a long sleeve white cotton shirt and pajama pants.

"Noooo, that's not what meant and you know it." He laughed and continued to shovel down his breakfast. Rolling my eyes I stared down at the food. "It doesn't look poisonous." I said examining the food from various angles

"What you think I'd actually try that, again?" he asked

"Two weeks with my skin dark blue, is funny? Also I should watch out for what _you_ try to feed me."

"You kicked me off the bed last night and I _wouldn't _try to poison you, again." he said grinning mischievously

"I'm taking a shower. Then we'll go and do whatever pointless activity you want to do." I said putting down the food untouched. I locked both doors to the bathroom. Looking around I only saw my towels, toothbrush, and hairbrush in the bathroom; everything else seemed to be out of sight. I opened the shower door to find my shampoo, conditioner, soap, and wash cloth in it. _Strange and stupid git!_ Turning on the water I stripped and took my shower; when I got out I realized I hadn't brought any clean clothes in with me. _Why is it every time he's around me have a bad start to my day. _I braced myself against the door before entering my room in only my stupidly short towel.

"Oh! First I'm hot and now a show." said the blonde as I made a wet path from the bathroom to my closet.

"You get nothing." I yelled walking into the closet. I grabbed the first few pieces of clean clothing I could find. Walking out I carried my things in one arm and with my other arm I smacked Draco's head as I passed him into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later I reappeared in my room to find Draco dressed waiting for me and the food completely gone. "I figured we'd go get Blaise and your brother, then go play a game of Quidditch." he headed out the door and down the hall. I walked next to him and decide against talking for the rest of the day. I went and knocked on Layton's door; he opened it, carrying a deli sandwich in hand. Behind him Blaise was sitting in a chair eating a sandwich. The blonde one strolled in past Layton and I, taking a seat beside Blaise.

"We're going to play a two player game of Quidditch." He said as Layton and I made our way over to them.

"I'll take Lydia." said Blaise, I just shrugged and walked over to him. I picked up the last sandwich on the table and ate it hungrily. I didn't realize the boys were staring at me but continued to eat the veggies on the platter. When I was done Draco declared it was time to go and play Quidditch. We played above the gardens on the north end of the property. The first hour playing was sunny and bright but an hour later clouds seemed to loom threatening to pour down on us. In the middle of the third hour the foreseen rain came down, it was the sickly hot summer rain. We played for another hour, making sure we got soaked to the bone. After Draco made one more point he decide it was time to end the game. We glided down the white pebble path leading out the garden and to the house. Walking was actually nice to do; sitting on the broom for so long was hard to do sometimes. A house elf was already with towels as we made our way into the house. I put my broom by the kitchen entrance and frantically ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Discarding the towel I pulled off the wet clothes and turned on steaming water into the bath. I went and let the warmth of the water warm up my cold body. When I was sufficiently heated I left the bathroom and entered my room. Not too soon after I headed into the closet I heard the bathroom door slam shut. I decide to wear my light blue sweatpants and yet again a matching top. Tonight we were going to be eating on our own since Narcissa had left early that morning and wasn't expected until tomorrow. I deemed it safe enough to read a book and wait for Draco to finish before having dinner. Finding my copy of _101: Useful spells, charms, and potions for a witch_; I sat down on my bed and started to read. After thirty minutes of reading Draco came thundering to my room. He complained about the water going cold and how it was my fault. I wasn't really sure what he was saying; the book was taking my attention. The page I was on had a spell about conjuring up mirrors. I glance up and finally said "Are we eating with Layton and Blaise?"

"No, I'm not even eating here." he said

"Well have...a nice time at Pansy's house."

"I think I will. She's nicer to me than you."

"Well I'm off to go eat; have fun seeing you're little boot licker." At this point I left my room and made my way towards my brother's room. Upon arriving the door was already open but looking in I saw something a little unexpected. "Oh!" was all I said before walking away from the scene.

**Time: **_6:00p.m._

I was alone now; Draco had gone to Pansy's house; Layton and Blaise seemed to be engulfed in each other. I wander the house before settling on the Malfoy's private library for a suitable dinning spot. The library most certainly had the musty smell and had one of the biggest and oldest collections of books. I called for one the house elf and had her bring me shepherd's pie with mead to drink. Once my food and drink had come I took a seat by the window and watched the light turn to darkness. Nearly done with my food I noticed that someone had entered the library. "Lydia, I'm glad we found you." said Blaise's voice from the shadows of the room.

"I thought you were going to come and eat with us." Layton said coming in

"I was...but I decide to let you guys be. So I came here and ate by myself." I said gazing into the darkness.

"We're going to go play Merlin's search." said Layton referring to a game we played as kids.

"Okay I'll join." I then summoned a house elf to come and get the empty plate and half full glass. We walked out of the library and then towards Blaise's room. The game was already set and waiting to be played. We played the complicated game for about four hours. It ended when Layton finally decided; Blaise or I was going to win no matter what he tried. We talked for another hour about up coming events and school.

"I'm going to go, I need sleep." I said stretching as I got out of my chair.

"I'll see you later." Layton said hugging me

"Bye, Blaise."

I walked down the hall and up the stairs to my room. It was a steadier walk than yesterday and was happy for the silence in the house. I entered my room and crawled into bed. Sleep came easy and I had the whole bed to myself but a part of me missed the heater I'd gotten use to having around.

**Day: **_August 3_

The ruff of the curtains could be heard. The empty side of the bed sank under the slight weight. I opened my eyes to see the silver hair plop down by me. I rolled away from the person beside me and looked at the clock which read 2:12a.m. Tension on the sheets created a tunnel of air between our bodies. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

**Time: **_8:46a.m._

_Dam the light! _Even with the curtains drawn the morning light was slowly sneaking into the room. I tried to sit up forgetting who was sleeping next to me. I found myself trapped in the bed; arms held me close to the person next to me. Something of a smirk or a smile plastered his face. _He_ _must be having a great dream to have that look on his face._ I sighed knowing I wouldn't be getting out of bed anytime soon. That was something I didn't like he always slept late and wouldn't let me go early. "You look like a veela, Draco."

"You look like a banshee, Lydia."

"Good you're up. Now let go of me."

"Who said I'm up?"

"I did!"

"I like you here." he said trying to keep his eyes close

"I need to go and use the bathroom."

"Fine!" he said releasing me. I ran across the room and into the bathroom. I spent fifteen minutes washing my face and brushing teeth and hair. _He thinks I look like a banshee. He'd probably die if he saw one in real life._ "You know Banshees mainly roam Ireland." I said entering the room.

"You still look like one in the morning."

"So you're saying I look like a hag, yet you came into my room and slept in my bed. What does that say about dragon boy?"

"Your hair makes you look like a banshee in the morning." he stated.

"Whatever. I'm hungry can you have food brought up here?"

"I not hungry so no, I'm not having food brought here just for you."

I picked up my wand and walked out of the room. Holding my wand reminded me of the first time Cata and I meet. We meet in Ollivander's Wand Shop; where we'd both done a sufficient amount of damage that day. My mother didn't know until three years ago that Cata was muggle born. It never mattered to me because she wasn't like others I grew up around. I held my wand up to the light the mahogany wood appeared reddish. My wand contained sphinx hair and Cata's had unicorn hair in it but the wood for ours were from the same tree. I had reached the dinning room and someone was sitting at the head of the table. I entered and saw that it was Mrs. Malfoy sitting at the table looking a little worn down. I attempted to smile cheerfully as I sat down next to her. A house elf named Giggle came into the room with tea cups and toast on a tray. After she placed things on the table and left; Narcissa looked up at me as if I'd just appeared in the room.

"You've always helped him." she said taking a sip of the orange tea.

"He just had a couple of bruises. I put some cream I had left over from the spill I took last year." I said not fully understanding her meaning.

"No, I mean he always looked to you for help, until three years ago. Now though he's been asking you to help him again."

"Oh...he only asked in certain cases. I just was trying to be nice to him."

"Well please look out for him this year." she said looking towards the entrance

"I'm just one person and I don't make promises but I'll try." I said following her gaze. Draco was approaching the dinning room, Blaise and Layton in tow. They took their respective seats around the table. Suddenly more food trays floated into the room; they contained eggs, bacon, and hot cereal. I picked a bowl of cereal with brown sugar and maple syrup in it. "I'll be excusing myself while you kids finish you breakfast." said Mrs. Malfoy leaving the room. Looking at her skirt as she left I realized there was mud on the bottom of it.

"What are we doing today, Draco?" Blaise asked piling eggs onto a plate.

"I thought we'd play another game of Quidditch." said Draco

"I'm not playing." I said "I think I'm going to go write a letter to Cata."

"We can't play with just three people." said Blaise

"Of course you can. Blaise could play Draco while Layton keeps score." I said leaving the room with cereal bowl in hand. For once no one followed me or pressured me to play. I got to my and changed clothes. Then set to the task of writing a letter to Cata. I spent an hour on the letter; I didn't help that I smudged the first part and had to rewrite it. The rest of the morning I read _101: Useful spells, charms, and potions for a witch_. Around twelve I decide to go and call the boys in for lunch. As I walked up the path to garden I could see Layton and Blaise battling in the air. Draco was on the ground watching and holding a score card. "I thought _you_ wanted to play Quidditch." I said coming along side him.

"This is more entertaining for me." he said

"Call them down lunch is ready." I said for once Draco didn't argue with me and signaled for them to come down. Both boys came down and said "What's up?"

"Lunch is ready." I said walking towards the mansion but Draco grabbed my hand keeping me. My twin and Blaise started to walk ahead of us.

"What were you and my mother talking about this morning?" he said in a low tone

"Nothing much, just her favorite subject." I said starting to walk. Draco came up to me and threw his arm over my shoulder. I tried shrugging it off but he kept it there. After reaching the kitchen I made my way ahead of the boys who had to clean off, and went to the eating room. This time without the parental unit in the room Blaise and Layton sat next to each other while Draco got comfy by me. Lunch passed with minimal interruption and arguments. After lunch was over we decide to do things inside the house. Wizard's chess was played several times along with time spent trying to tell the future school year with taro cards. It was a pleasant afternoon. I'd started to think maybe we'd all be able to get along one day. Around five o'clock an owl came bearing a letter from Cata. I left the game of Wizard's chess to go read it in private.

_Ly,_

_Things in London are bleak. Did you read the paper today? If not a bridge collapsed yesterday. Its foggy hear everyday. I'm sorry to hear that you're staying at Draco's and things aren't going well. I have to say that little bit about a banshee was a little funny. Things are getting worse here and I'm starting to really believe what Harry Potter said a year ago. You remember when he said You-Know-Who is back. I don't have much to say other than that._

_Love,_

_-C-_

The letter was short and slightly wet from traveling. I went back downstairs for dinner and planned to reply after I finished eating. Upon arriving I noticed we were missing a person. "Where's your mother?" I asked sitting next to Draco.

"She's not eating with us tonight." he said looking down at the food before him.

We ate dinner in silence and after dinner finished the early game of chess. I left early with Draco not too far behind me. I changed into my pjs and went through the usual nightly routine. I then scrawled a reply to Cata and sent it off. Turning off the lights and getting under the covers I noticed something was missing. I got up and went to look in the bathroom he wasn't there. So I proceed to his rooms and yet again he wasn't there. When I entered the hall the room that should've been Layton's was open and a light was coming from it. "It's broken!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Draco, you going to bed?" I asked nearing the open door.

"Yeah, I'm sleeping in my room though."

"Okay" I said backing away from the door and going to mine. I lay down and wondered what was broken in that room. My thoughts began to slip and sleep took my mind to new place.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter was a result of a pity party, friends leaving, karate classes, and a new ear piercing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter they belong to J.K. Rowling.

_PAIN has an element of blank;_

_It cannot recollect_

_When it began, or if there were_

_A day when it was not._

_It has no future but itself,_

_Its infinite realms contain_

_Its past, enlightened to perceive_

_New period of pain. --Emily Dickenson_

**Day: **_August 4_

_My door creaked open as little footsteps came to my bedside. I felt a little body snuggle close to me. Soft, little blonde curls brushed against my arm. Finally I opened my eyes to see two smaller versions of mine staring back._

"_Mommy? Are you up?" asked a little voice_

"_Yes, I'm up." I said smiling "Come lay down here." I pulled the little boy onto the bed resting him between me and the person next to me. "Lydia is he up?" said a familiar voice. The person next to me rolled towards and it was..._

"Why is Wolfe coming to see you?" shouted Draco, waking me up, as he entered my room.

"Huh?" I mumbled barely awake

"Why is your oaf coming?" he asked annoyed

"Kasper's coming here? When?" I asked a little excited to see my former boyfriend.

"He set you an owl this morning but you were asleep, so I took the letter."

"Give me that letter. It's invasion of privacy." I said leaping out of bed and towards the boy holding my letter. I smacked Draco as hard as I could and he let go of the letter. I smiled as the flourish of the letters they were in fact Kasper's writing.

"I thought he broke up with you last Christmas." smirked Draco while he was holding his arm.

"Not that it matters to you but we broke up in June." I said reading the letter.

"I will not have him visiting all day, when I've planned better things to do today."

"Really because you're mother probably wouldn't mind another guest and he's coming in an hour. Tell me though what have you planned for today?"

"Well..."

"That's what I thought. I'm going to go tell Narcissa." I walked out of room and heard the door to Draco's room slam shut. It was true that Draco and Kasper didn't get along. I smiled thinking about Kasper; we'd meet two years ago when he came for the Tri-Wizard Torment. He had graduated from Drumstrang the same year Lawrence had from Hogwarts. Kasper in a lot of ways was anything but Draco Malfoy. People had wondered why we broke up but that had, thankfully, been kept private. Kasper had realized that I wasn't in love with him but had tried to make things work. In the end we broke up because he knew a part of me would love someone else. All things aside we decide being friends was the best route for us, so that's what we'd been most of the summer friends. I found Narcissa in the dinning room eating scrabbled eggs and toast. "Narcissa..." I stop and wait for her attention "Um...well Kasper sent me a letter and he's asked to visit for two days. He...um...willbehereinanhour." I said the last rather quickly.

She looked at me for a few minutes then said "There seems to be a lot of people here but I'm sure it would be fine. He'll have to stay on the third floor though."

"Thanks Narcissa." I said running back up to my room. I walked into the bathroom arms full of clothes and found half of my stuff strewn across the floor. I found a spot on the counter to set my clothes and picked up my myriad of things. Upon setting things down on the counter I looked in the mirror and noticed the bruises around my wrist. They looked like yellow and green finger prints. I'd been wearing stuff over that spot and hadn't paid much attention to them. Now in the light of the bathroom they looked grotesque. I quickly searched for the cream I so desperately needed to find. It was a vain attempt because I knew that I'd left it at home thinking I wouldn't need it. Looking at the clock ticking away I knew I only had thirty minutes until Kasper came. I took a shower and changed into my clothes. It was when I went back into the closet that I notice a plastic black cuff with a butterfly on it. Cata had given it to for Christmas and I realized that it would cover the bruises. As I entered the hall I heard Narcissa's cool voice welcome Kasper at the foyer. "Lydia!" Kasper said before taking long strides up towards me. I smiled as he came towards me and hugged me tightly. "Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good now that I've seen you." he said smiling broadly. He was still holding me when I heard the sounds of someone coming down the stairs. Narcissa had wandered off sometime and was no longer around. Kasper must have noticed someone was coming because he let go of me. I now had the chance to take in his appearance. He looked tried and worn out. His hair had grown a little longer and his face was unshaven. Layton came down the stairs and shook hands with Kasper. Soon Blaise came down but Kasper had wanted to go to his room and clean up after hours of traveling. Soon Kasper and I were walking through the mansion; we'd managed to shake Layton and Blaise. "That looks nice. Did Cata give that to you?" he said referring to the cuff

"Yeah, I like it a lot." I said while readjusting it.

"I've missed you a lot."

"I know but we're friends."

We had reached the third floor landing. Light was creeping through the hall and for a brief moment I wonder why I had ever broken up with him. His brown eyes seemed to shine in the summer light. He was tall and tanner than I remembered. "What've you been doing all summer?" I asked without thinking.

"I've been traveling with my brother in Germany."

"You don't get _that _tan from being in Germany..."

"I've been traveling with my brother. We've been helping with..."

"Stop I won't hear any more." I said interrupting him. It was a little known fact that my father was a Death Eater and that Kasper's family was fighting for the light. We were opposites in a lot of ways although we never spoke of our family's ties to light and dark. I looked up to see that we were standing in front of the room Kasper would be staying in for the next two days. "I should let you get settled." I turned to walk away but felt the plastic being pushed into my wrist.

"I want you to stay. I need to tell you something important." He said releasing my wrist. Turning away he opened the door and waited for me to enter. The room was burgundy which made the walls almost look blood like. Oddly the room had white carpet in it. I sat down in a chair facing a large window which over looked the northern gardens. Kasper went rummaging through his small trunk and produced a small box. I opened the box and looked down at the reflective surface. "How did you get this? I thought it'd been destroyed." I said taking the antique mirror out of the box. It looked like new to say the least and shined brightly in the light.

"It was just sent to me with a note saying it need fixing and I was to return it to you."

"I broke this mirror three days ago." I whispered. I put the mirror back in the box for fear of breaking the item for a second time. My cuff had slipped down my wrist as I adjusted it I knew I'd made a mistake.

"You're hiding those from me. He hurt you again." Kasper said with clear annoyance in his voice.

"Don't give me that look." I said digging the toe of my shoe into the carpet.

Kasper let out a long sigh before saying "You're not safe. I know you've been having dreams again. We want to help you but I assume you already knew this."

"I know that I'm not safe. We can't change things that are supposed to happen and I've learned to accept that. What kind of help are you offering?"

"Well, we'll try to protect you in every way possible. Example being that I've made the mirror into a portkey but it'll only work when you're in danger."

"Okay. Don't tell how you'll protect me just follow it through."

"Lydia. Promise me you'll keep your guard up no matter who you're around."

"I don't make promises you know but I'll do my best." I said as he came over to me and held me close for a brief time.

"I think I'll try and get some sleep before dinner." he said

I walked down to the second floor and lay down on my bed. I looked at the clock it was two in the afternoon. Sleep was a demon always waiting to capture me. Today I willingly gave into captivity.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe precious oxygen was being forced from my lungs and I was having trouble replacing it. A weight was bearing down on me. I opened my eyes and saw cool sliver looking down on me. Draco was lying stretched across me most of his weight was on my chest. When he saw that I was awake he moved to the side. I sat up gasping for breath. "What did you do that for?" I said regaining my breath and voice.

"I wanted to wake you up."

"What time is it?"

"It's one in the morning."

"Oh." I realized that I'd slept through the afternoon and dinner. My jeans and shirt seemed to strain. I got up and changed into shorts and a large shirt before crawling back into bed. I noticed that Draco was sleeping in shorts but a bandage had been placed on his arm. I didn't really care to ask. Tonight wasn't any different from nights before as soon as a laid down an arm snaked around me and pulled me close.

He put his head close to my ear and whispered "I don't hate you, Lydia. I don't love Pansy either." I stayed silent and wished for sleep to take me once more. I thought it an odd thing to say and realized that pain was another demon that haunted me and Draco was at the core of it.

Author's note: Would someone please have some courage to praise me or tare me down!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

If you have any suggestions, tips, or comments feel free to give them to me because I'm starting to feel discouraged by not having any. Also if you notice anything that you feel needs attention let me know. Sorry it took so long, I got a flu thing, school started, and my friend broke off our friendship. I'm sorry if this one is kind of stinks. If you don't want to review but still feel a need to point something out message me. I'll usually respond to those pretty fast.

"_Someday if ever you love me you'd say its okay..."_ Yellowcard; Ocean Avenue: Empty Apartments

_August 5th_

**Open Close **When I opened my eyes I see dark blue walls. The sheets are silver and silky. A confronter of navy blue covers me and the pale form of one named Draco lies next to me. I slow realize we're not in my room but in fact in Draco's room. The clock says 9:05a.m. It would be the earliest I got up this whole summer on my own. I barely remember falling asleep in his room. Blurry memories of what he said to me last night come to the front of my mind. **Stroke** Fingers run themselves aimlessly through my hair. "What are you doing?" I whined; while secretly enjoying the affectionate gesture. My comment was met with a hard tug on my hair. "Stop!" I shouted as tears welled up. For once he listened to me and let go. I laid there staring at the walls; trying to figure out how I got here. "Why are we in your room?" I asked

"I found you in here last night. When I came back from dinner you were asleep in my bed."

"Then how come I'm..." I looked down at the shirt and realized it was in fact Draco's shirt. The shirt was an old Quidditch one and the shorts were a pair I gave to him. Draco's breath was on my ear and he started to laugh softly.

Then he turned me over to face him and said "Lydia, I meant what I said last night." **Stroke**

"Just because you don't hate me doesn't mean I like you." I said closing my eyes. Now we were face to face. I hated the cool silver look he had. "Plus I think you want something from me right now." I said a little sweetly.

"You're right that I want something from you." He said almost nicely. I almost wondered if this was really Draco. He was being nice and civil, unlike the person I'm normally faced with.

"What's going on?" I asked as I started to think about what could be going on.

"Both of your parents came here last night." I was now looking at and giving him my full attention. "Pansy's parents were here two nights ago. Last night though it was decided that I'll be marrying you. Along with that you'll be staying here the rest of summer."

My heart leapt and sank at the same time. This was good news yet it was saddening at the same time. "When will we get married?"

"I think they said after my twentieth birthday."

"Is that why you're being so nice to me right now?"

"Yes but I really don't want us to be like my parents." He was now turning soft and sounding sincere. "Lydia please just look at me and know I NEVER want to hurt you again." I made the mistake of looking at him and saw something close to tenderness in those eyes. He moved closer and held my gaze, then he kissed me. I could almost feel the promises of now and maybe a bright future in this kiss. As it deepened I realized that this was what I never felt with Kasper.

**KnockKnock **"Draco, man let me in." came Blaise's voice from the hallway.

"What do you want?" Draco asked clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Your mother sent me to get Lydia and you. She needs to talk to you both downstairs in the library."

"Fine. I'll go get Lydia and we'll be down in ten minutes." he said heading towards the bathroom leaving me on the bed. Blaise must've heard him because I could hear footsteps retreat down the hall. I sat up and looked for the pants and shirt I had left on the floor from the previous night. Upon finding them I head into the bathroom, steam rose from the shower. I had the thought to look over at the shower but decided not to. Once I found clean clothes I change into them, by then the water had ceased and I knew he was almost ready to leave. After ten minutes of waiting he came strolling into my room.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah."

We walked downstairs to the library in silence. I thought that if I could wake up every morning like I did this one maybe marrying Draco wouldn't be so bad. We had four years before we would marry. Then thoughts of not making it through the next four years crossed my mind. It was rumored that the Dark Lord would be fully returning by the end of the year. We had reached the library and I was taken away from my thoughts.

"Good you're both here." said Narcissa "Lydia, I assume Draco has told you everything already."

"Yes, he told me what's going on." I said

"Let's sit now shall we." said Narcissa

We sat down at a large round table in the middle of the library. Two books were open to specific passages. I looked down at the passages and realized what they were meant to do. "Are we doing these today?" I asked growing a little nervous

"Yes. Your father and mother have already consented to this. Since Draco said you were tried last night we couldn't do it."

One book was open to a spell that would seal the arrangement made by our parents. It stated that no matter what happen and regardless of our feelings on our wedding day we would both have to say "I do." The other book's passage was one that stated we would be loyal always to each other matter what. The second spell usually wasn't done until three weeks before the wedding.

Draco and I sat down with his mother between us. She asked us to both hold out our hands. When we did she pricked each of our fingers and had us let the blood droplets fall into a gold cup, which was engraved with both our family's insignia. She then said a spell I didn't know and didn't hear. After that she threw a piece of paper with the arrangement on it into the cup. Then the paper disappeared along with the blood. A few seconds later a deep red colored paper appeared in the cup. We had finished the first spell that sealed our marriage together.

The second one would only involve Draco and me to hold hands and say a spell together. I looked at him and took his hands. We then both looked at the book and said the long spell together, with each sentence his grip tightened on mine. When it was done Narcissa smiled at and said "Now that this is done. I feel that when we go to get your school supplies we should also pick up a ring for Lydia. Lydia's mother would be present which will make things easier. We won't be going until the end of this month. You may leave now."

"I should go talk to Kasper, since he is here to visit me. I also guess this means you can't go with Pansy this year." I said making my way to the stairs.

"Now I _have_ to loyal to you. It would be obvious that I wouldn't go with Pansy. I have matters to attend to for now." he said turning to go down the stairs.

A thought crossed my mind and I spoke without thinking. "Draco! You knew this was going to happen all along didn't you?"

He quickly came back up the stairs and said "What if I did? You wouldn't have stopped it." A smirk spread across his face.

"No, you knew this was going to happen for days. You knew when you came into my room that night. How you could know and be so mean!" I said no longer thinking or caring about raising my voice.

"Of course I knew. Our parents have been planning to marry us, since we were three. Pansy was never going to marry me. I suspected that we would be marrying after we got out of school. Then after third year ended and I came home my mother told me! Then you met Wolfe the next year and I went to Pansy!" Draco's voice was rising and I knew someone would hear.

"You could've just told me, you stupid prick! This just isn't your life, it's MINE too!"

"Lydia, you've liked me, since we were four years old and you know it!"

"Shut up, you such a jerk and don't even realize that nobody really likes you! Crabbe and Goyle are idiots. Blaise, I think just feels sorry for you."

"QUITE, Lydia this is my house and you're not going to yell in it." He grabbed me roughly by the arm and led me up to the landing. We stopped in the middle of landing because Kasper was coming down the stairs ahead of us.

"What's with all the yelling?" he asked "I could hear you arguing from my room."

"Bug off Wolfe. This is between Lydia and I." Draco said while digging his nails into my forearm.

"Let me go!"

Draco, I feel was being mean and shoved me forward with such force that I fell to my knees. I'm not sure of what happened next but soon I was standing and Draco was on the floor. He got up and ran straight for Kasper. Draco and Kasper both ended up on the floor. Kasper was on top and punching Draco in the face. Draco somehow got out from underneath Kasper the two were staring at each and panting. Blood was dripping from the dragon's nose onto the floor. Then it started again but this time Draco was ready. Kasper was in Draco's guard; somehow Draco got Kasper into an arm lock. I could here Kasper scream as the move slowly turned into the almost breaking of his arm.

Then Blaise and Layton came into view. They were able to break the two apart before Kasper's arm was really broken. Blaise steered Draco down the hall towards his bedroom. Layton took Kasper and me upstairs to Kasper's room.

Author's notes: First off when you're in someone's guard: that means the person on their back has their legs wrapped around the other person. It's a basic grappling move. Secondly a arm lock is when one person has the other person's arm in a position: so the arm doesn't move. If they do decide to move the arm it could be painful and could get broken with the right pressure. Another word or way of doing it is arm breaks and figure fours. I wish I could put in the links with the pics on how to do this.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

"Kasper, what happened?" asked Layton as we sat down.

"I just came down to see what was going on. And he just started fighting with me. I let things get out of hand." Kasper turned his head away from me. I sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Kasper, you need to look at me." I said warmly. His left eye was swelling quickly. Black and purple bruises decorated his eye. "Well you're not bleeding anywhere. Layton I'm going to get ice from the kitchen." I left the room before anyone could object. I took a deep breath and head for the kitchen. Some would say it's nice to have boys fight over you but not me. I absently twisted an imaginary ring on my left finger. I knew in one week a real ring would be there, no doubt a gaudy one Draco's mother would insist I wear. There really was nothing wrong with Narcissa but her taste in jewelry was awful. That's how I felt about things that everything was awful right now and I couldn't change a thing. I had reached the entrance to the house elf kitchen, which was in the basement of the house. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Can I help you, Miss?" said Beanie

"Yes, can I have some panacea ice?"

"Yes Miss is back."

I stood there wondering how the kitchen basement could actually be bigger than the first floor of the manor. Before I could wondered about anything more Beanie returned with the ice in a large bowl and had some towels in his grubby hands.

"Thank you, Beanie." I said to the small elf as a left the basement.

I walked back up the stairs with the bowl in my hands. The bowl felt cold like rain. When I entered Kasper's room the boys looked at me silently. Kasper's right ankle was propped up on the table. It was considerable swollen. I took some ice and wrapped it up on a towel. First I used it to reduce the swelling of his left eye. Within a minute the swelling was gone as well as the bruises. My attention then turned to the afflicted ankle. Gingerly I applied the ice and waited for it to take affect. After about five minutes the swelling went down some. I suspected that something else would help bring it down but pushed those thoughts away.

"Let the ice stay there for a while." I said.

"The swelling hasn't gone down much?" Layton said

"Well there's only one option left if the ice doesn't work."

"Lydia there are several reasons not to do that." said Kasper

"I know I don't want to get kicked out of school."

The room fell silent. The main reason not do to do what I was thinking was that I'd be momentarily drained of my magic, which could be somewhat dangerous to any wizard or witch. Sitting in silence drove me half crazy after thirty minutes. It was a good thing the panacea ice melts slowly. I checked Kasper's ankle again. The swelling was down to a manageable level. "I'm going to go far a walk. Now that everything looks good here." I said. The hot summer air hit me as I walked out the front door of the mansion. I had three options: if I went west I would hit the beach in the late afternoon, if I went north I would be in the woods for hours, and if I went southeast I would be in a small muggle town by the early evening. So I made the choice of going into the woods. Any other place would have a lot of people, magic and non-magic. I quickly walked past the house's guards and entered the woods. It had been a long time since I was in them. I wasn't really walking on a trail but I didn't need one my feet remembered the way. At some point clouds began to color the sky grey. That's when I came upon it. The stream that we had cooled off in on the hot summer days of my youth. I sat down on a familiar rock and looked at my reflection. What a mess everything had turned into, in only a matter of days. "I shouldn't have let Kasper come." I whispered to the wind. Stretching out I walked away from the stream and went in further. I was surprised with how much I remembered these woods. The last thing I came upon was a little old hut that had been set up so we could change before going home from the woods. I walked into the little room and sat down. I guess it was a good thing because the rain started to come down. I didn't move from the room for hours I guess because at one point the light faded and darkness came. It was like I was in a trance I couldn't move or maybe I didn't want to move but at some point I saw light coming towards me. Someone had actually come after me in the midst of the storm. "Lydia". I heard coming from beyond the light. He sat down and pulled me close wrapping the cloak around the both of us. "Wolfe left not long after you went out. He left a note for you on your dresser." He whispered against me ear.

"You mean you kicked him out."

"I can't have someone that upsets me in the house."

"You provoked him you know. He doesn't like you or the way you treat me. Hey, how did you know I'd come here?"

"Well because I know you. Neither of us has really changed since we were kids you know."

"Pttff..."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You and I have changed and not just physically. You use to be nice and easy going. Now you're just a menace and it's hard to be around you. I think that your father beat out all of the old Draco. You're becoming your father, you know."

"I am not becoming my father."

"Yes you are! I'm not your mother Draco, I won't sit around and let you act this anymore! I won't marry you if you keep acting like this. I'll leave you if you act like this!"

"You love me too much to leave me."

"I'll leave you because I love you."


End file.
